A door channel is disclosed in JP-A-2002-321530. The door channel is provided in a space formed between an inner panel and an outer panel of a vehicle door. The door channel guides a door glass to be freely lifted and lowered. The door channel includes a vertical frame portion which extends in a vertical direction of a vehicle and a horizontal frame portion which extends in a front-and-rear direction of the vehicle.